<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voyeurism by RoyaiFan101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256975">Voyeurism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101'>RoyaiFan101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Victory [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Havolina, mentions of Royai, this is just pure crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Havocs learn that Black Hayate can be a pervert.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rebecca Catalina/Jean Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Victory [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Voyeurism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why are we watching Hayate again?” Jean sighed, bending down to put the dog food bowl down on to the kitchen floor.</p><p>“Because Riza and Mustang took Sophia to Central for her birthday, and someone that they’re going to see up there is allergic to dogs.” Rebecca replied.</p><p>“Who’s allergic?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Hughes’ daughter, one of Mustang’s sisters. Riza told me, but I can’t remember who it was.” Rebecca shrugged, pouring herself a cup of coffee.</p><p>“Gotcha. Well then, you prepared to have fun with your Aunt Becca and Uncle Jean?” He asked, bending down to scratch behind Hayate’s ears.</p><p>The shiba inu gave a happy yip, before continuing to eat his food.</p>
<hr/><p>The first day of watching Hayate started out normal. It was their day off so they didn’t have to worry about that. Jean took him on his morning walk, while Becca took him on his afternoon one.</p><p>Hayate was a well behaved dog.</p><p>Until Jean and Becca decided to get intimate later that night.</p><p>“<em>Mmm, fuck yes, that feels good</em>.” Rebecca groaned, wrapping her legs around his waist.</p><p>“<em>Shit</em>.” Jean cursed, suckling on the side of her neck.</p><p>“<em>Hmmmm</em>...”</p><p>Jean and Becca both froze, turning their heads to look down at the ground. There was Hayate, sitting at the side of their bed, as if he was... <em>watching</em> them.</p><p>“Is he watching us?” Jean winced.</p><p>“Oh don’t be ridiculous. He is <em>not</em> watching us! Isn’t that right, Hayate. You’re not watching us, are you boy?” Becca cooed</p><p>Cue the tail wag.</p><p>“Oh now that’s just plain <em>creepy</em>.” Jean gagged.</p><p>He leaned over the side of the bed, gently shoving Hayate out of the way to get him off of his boxers, before picking them up. Pulling out of his wife, Jean maneuvered his body so he could easily slip on his boxers, before climbing out of bed and leading the Shiba Inu out of their bedroom, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>He wasn’t even halfway back to their bed before he and Becca heard the sounds of cries and scratching at their door.</p><p>“Oh you have got to be kidding me. Does he do this shit for Riza and the Chief?” He cried.</p><p>“How the hell should I know? Whenever me and Riza talk about our sex lives, the last thing to be brought up is her <em>dog</em>.” Becca scoffed, covering her face with her arms, hoping Hayate would eventually quiet down.</p><p>So far, no such luck.</p><p>“The more he whines, the less in the mood I get.” Jean groaned, flopping face down on to the bed.</p><p>“Tell me about it. We might as well let him back in and go to bed.” Becca sighed. Jean nodded, got off the bed and opened up the door.</p><p>“Get up on the bed, Hayate.”</p><p>The dog ran into the room, hopped up on to the foot of the bed, curled up and went to sleep.</p><p>“What a spoiled dog.” Jean scoffed, climbing back into bed.</p><p>“Yep. He’s the only man Riza loves more then Mustang.” Becca cooed, sitting up to give Hayate a scratch behind his ears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like almost the entire fandom is in agreement that he watches Royai when they’re having sex, but I kind of like the idea that he watches anyone and everyone when they’re having sex.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>